The Young Lion's Invisible Ties
by God Zoroark EX MkXLIX
Summary: Walhart's forces have been driven from the Port Town and Chrom has gone searching for someone the locals have named the "Young Lion", however he might prove to be nothing like they expected
**I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or Pokemon.**

"Lissa is everyone healed or resting?" Chrom asked. "Yes I believe so." "Father, we should get moving as soon as we can." "Yes, who knows when Walhart's men will arrive once they hear of their defeat, and again thanks aren't enough for when you saved me a few hours ago." "Lucina, Say'ri I know we need to move but I heard a rumour and I want to know more about the one they've called the Young Lion." "Young Lion, you mean like a descendant of Roy?" Lucina inquired. "Yes, they say he looks like Roy, even dressed in the same armor and using his sword. The only difference from what I've heard is the hair and sword style." "Sir Chrom, what do you mean?" Say'ri asked. "Most swordsman around here say his style looks incomplete like it's missing something." Robin ran up to the little group, "Chrom, we've got bigger issues now!" "Robin what do you mean?" "There are Grimleal here." "How many?" "17 and a dragon, my lord," a man said seemingly from nowhere. "Good gods, Lon'qu how do you do that, know what nevermind," Chrom did a double take, "Wait a dragon?" "Yes." "Get any one who can fight I want them all dead or disabled." Olivia heard the commotion and asked Chrom, "Honey? What h-happened?" "We have Grimleal in the area." "Let's go!"

"Find the Yilssian army," screamed a mad sorcerer, "and kill them all!" as he finished this three blasts of high level magic came from the woods. _"Thoron!"_ _"Rexcalibur!" "Bolganone!"_ "Shit! Send in the dragon." "Sir!" Robin turned around to look at the rest of the group that had come with him. Him, Lissa, Ricken, Chrom, Olivia and Lucina. Everyone else was either Lon'qu or sleeping. "Good job everyone, Lissa, Ricken you should go back, and Maribelle are probably waiting for you." "Okay." They both ran off. Lucina saw a flash in the corner of her eye, and tried to get Robin's attention. "Hey Robin. Robin! Robin, look out!" Lucina shouted as she tackled Robin to the ground and a flaming blur shot past. Lucina got off the ground and looked at their aggressor. It was a dragon but the sparking purple collar gave a weird vibe as it was glowing an almost black purple and looked like something the Grimleal would use. Lucina made the first move, she shot forward as she used the special skill Luna, normally one of the best opening skills for breaking guard she had a different purpose. She shot forward and then jumped up and swung her sword not to kill but to destroy the collar. However she missed entirely and was struck in the back by a claw. Lucina got up and turned around in time to block a fireball. Lucina got slightly irritated, "Who are you!?" she shouted. The mixed voice that came forward almost made her cry as it sounded pained and hurt yet was overlaid with a dark, bloodlust-filled powerful voice, "I am here to kill all! All shall fall before the power the fell dragon uses." Lucina rushed and activated a skill she didn't know she had: Galeforce. She rushed forward and slashed upward aiming for the collar again, and struck. The collar shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, and the dragon fell to the ground.

Lucina looked behind her and saw that the dragon behind her was glowing. She then was blinded by a flash of light and when her vision came to again the sight before her almost killed her; a young man with jet black hair and light skin, wearing blue and white armor with a red cape, however that was not what caught her attention it was the multiple marks on his bare arms that looked like whip marks. She then looked over at the small group in the corner. "We need a medic! Get Lissa and Maribelle, now!" She shouted. She looked at the man and decided to inspect his weapons and equipment. His armor looked kind of old and somewhat battered and his cape, which had seen better days, had a lion sewn into it. His sword was of even more interest as it looked like one of the weapons of legend, the Sword of Seals.

"Ugh," the young man said trying to sit up. "Don't, you're injured." "I have to defeat the Grimleal, they killed my mother." He tried to stand but fell immediately. "I told you not to strain yourself, you're exhausted and hurt. Lissa, Maribelle over here." The Sage and the Valkyrie walked over and saw the extent of his wounds. "Good gods, how did he end up like this?" "I was chasing the Grimleal and I attacked them however they had decent dark mages and took me out with numbers. They then whipped me and beat me repeatedly as they fixed a collar to my neck and said, "We win the fight," but I told them, "You haven't won the war." Then that's the last I remember." The two healers raised their staves and healed him. After they healed him he jumped up, picked up his dropped sword and sheathed it. "Lucina was it? Thank you," he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle, "You're a fine young woman, your father must be proud." The man turned around and began to walk off. "Hey!" the stern voice of Chrom rose from his stupor. "What's your name?" "My name, is Ash. But most refer to me as the Young Lion."

"Ash was it? I want to duel you to see if the rumours are true about you." Ash stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Sure. I can do that." Ash unsheathed his sword and held it behind his back in a reverse grip. Chrom stepped forward and drew his sword in his standard two handed fashion. "Ready?" Robin yelled, "Begin!" Chrom shot forward and went for a two handed somersault blow, however it was blocked and fire shot from the blade knocking Chrom back. Ash then rushed forward and went for a left handed diagonal slash. Chrom attempted and failed to block the attack as the blade switched from his left to his right and went for an uppercut. Chrom still having his guard broken could do nothing as he was still recovering and lost. "I forfeit," Chrom stated, "you're really good who taught you this skill?" "My late mother." "I'm sorry for your loss," Lucina stated. "It's fine." Ash began to walk off when, "Hey!" Lucina shouted from behind him, "Why don't you join us we could use someone with skills like yours." Ash mulled it over. "The Grimleal are our enemy, so why don't you fight with us." Ash turned back to them and looked her in the eye and said, "Sure, my blade is yours to command," as he got on one knee and bowed.


End file.
